Spec Ops: The Line/Walkthrough Chapter 12
This is a collaborative walkthrough for Spec Ops: The Line. Please add any missing information to any section and/or correct any errors that you find. Starting loadout If the player selects this chapter from Select Chapter, Walker's load out will be as follows: *M4A1 - primary *W1300 - secondary Chapter 12 - The Rooftops Watch online The opening scene starts out from above, as Lugo asks how they will tend to the matter of Radioman. Adams scoffs at him, saying he's less than worries about their odds against, in his words, a fatass with an iPod. Walker cautions him, saying they should always "expect the unexpected", in classic, if strained, fashion. Adams responds with "Adapt and overcome, bitch." to which Lugo replies "Hey, whatever's necessary." The player is then given control. As the player moves out onto a ledge with a view of the sky and clouds, Walker asks Lugo where they need to go next, and Lugo responds that they need to move north, across the rooftops, and that that should take them right to Radioman. Walker agrees, and the player will soon be alerted to an incoming helicopter. Lugo tells them that he doesn't think it was looking for them, and Adams says that that would be a first. As the player moves to the right across the ledge, Lugo speculates that it might be heading towards the radio tower, and Adams voices his frustration at the prospect of more reinforcements in their way. Lugo wearily tells him to be thankful for the extra target practice. The three come out onto a sandy rooftop patio. As they circle around, bullet shots are heard, and it seems that enemy snipers are aiming from closeby, so the group resolves to watch their step. They descend down onto a lower ledge and listen in on a conversation that several 33rd soldiers are having about out-of-control civilians. They drop down into a large series of hallways and quietly kill one of the lookouts. They move onto the outer rim of the halls and move around a sandy circular ledge, dodging under a sniper lookout and killing him, resulting in their having to kill several enemies inside. As they pick off more 33rd soldiers, Radioman buzzes in, asking them to excuse the mess, saying "you'd swear a storm blew through here". Adams impatiently responds that this isn't a social visit, and as Delta dodges sniper shots through the broken window, Radioman replies that he isn't stuck up here with them, they're stuck up here with him. When Delta moves back through the hallways, killing more hostiles, the glass roof is shattered and yet more must be killed. Lugo radios to Walker that they have soldiers coming in from the ziplines. They come to a large metal bridge, coming to an impass as they are forced to halt and take out the enemy snipers with their own sniper rifles, or variably an other weapon with a scope. Once the dust clears and the enemy snipers are dead, the bridge is revealed to be destroyed anyway, so here the player must use the zipline. As Walker rides the line through a decimated building, Konrad radios in and they have a short conversation, with Konrad insisting that trying to get the civilians past the storm wall is insane and Walker saying that he has to try. Konrad tells him that in doing so, he will damn them all, and just as the conversation closes, Walker zips into a much more intact building, and, to his surprise, tumbles straight into an enemy soldier, bowling him over. The screen flashes white and reforms with a blue light pervading the scene as Walker viciously, brutally smashes the man's head in with the butt of his gun. The player regains control, and Walker stands, breathing heavily over a bloody mess, and Adams and Lugo rappel in, showing shock at Walker's utter brutality. Walker tries desperately to find an excuse for such a barbaric action, saying that the man caught him by surprise. Lugo ends the discord, saying that it happens sometimes. Delta heads into the next room and for the window, Radioman jumps on this opportunity, saying that he hears what goes on at their end, and that he is surprised, calling the action of beating a soldier's head in, with a gun no less, unnecessary and impractical, although clearly not out of any concern for the man. Lugo tells him to laugh it up while he can, to which Radioman gladly obliges, doing his best to laugh as much as he can, although ending up in a coughing fit, having swallowed his gum. At this point, Delta circles around the edge of the building, arriving at a checkpoint with the Radio Tower in view. They climb onto the deck, realizing that there are dozens of soldiers on the Radio Tower waiting for them and that they can't rappel across until they clear it off. Walker tells Adams to spot while he and Lugo do the rest. At this point in the game, the player must be careful concerning their targets on the Radio Tower. There are a great number of balloons and festive structures and lights in the way, and even a dance floor, offering plenty of distraction and making sniping a chore. There is also great danger here of confusion, as there are for some reason dozens of life-size figurines of people placed around the deck, creating the very real jeopardy of taking a hit to shoot the wrong thing--both enemy soldiers and the figurines are highlighted red in the crosshair. As they begin picking off hostiles and dodging enemy fire, Radioman will come in showing shock at the choices of their kills, attempting to distract Delta, another danger for the player. His first objection is that he liked the man the player chose to shoot first. Then, he complains that the next soldier only had two more days until retirement. The fight here is very chaotic, and the player should do their best to ignore the notions that one soldier apparently had a dog, as Radio admits he didn't really know that particular soldier. Eventually, the window across on the deck must be shot out, despite Radioman's despair at having lost his fantasy football league. At the last kill, Radioman will cry that the man had a wife and kids, and would someone please think of the children. With this, Delta is free to use the zipline and head to the Radio Tower, and no, they are not tasked with cleaning up the mess (Radioman). Landing on the deck on the Tower, they kill one last soldier, to which Radioman (who can probably see exactly which ones are being killed) responds that he'll let that one slide--the soldier in question creeped him out. As they head inside the base of the suntower, they find a sandy plaza filled with more statues and excellently graffitied with artwork. Radioman, now approximately thirty feet directly over the heads of Delta, exasperatedly asks where all the violence is coming from, and not quite breaks, but references the fourth wall by saying that it's probably the video games. The squad heads up to a staircase lit with blue light and climbs up, bypassing aquatic artwork reminiscent of the Jale restaurant and the Aquatic Colosseum. Walker cautions them that they are on borrowed time and that knowing Konrad, they will likely be facing more reinforcements soon. He instructs Lugo to be quick and precise with his work, to which Lugo replies that he can do his job. They come into a cozy, dimly lit restaurant area and climb one more staircase, coming into the first floor of the suntower. A cutscene triggers as the player moves in, the screen flashing to white and fading back in to show Delta moving across a floor littered with coffee cups and cigarettes. Radioman, hereafter referred to as Robert Darden (as an intel drop reveals his name to be) waves a minuscule white flag in the air and spins around in his chair. He jokes, saying their guns are of course, not real. Walker reminds Lugo of his part, to which Lugo walks over to the broadcasting equipment and begins hijacking it. It is custom built, so Lugo says that he needs a minute. Adams inquires to noise he is hearing, asking if it is voices. Robert lazily tells him that it's a cloud echo, something they hear all the time. Lugo explains this, saying it is in fact, sound waves bouncing off of the storm wall, impressing Darden. They have a short conversation, sharing their knowledge of the equipment, with Darden eventually rolling over and pressing a few buttons, allowing Lugo to make the broadcast. He slides a mic over to Lugo, inviting him to "give it a shot". Lugo responds that this was easier than he expected, and obliges Darden's words by pulling a handgun out of his pocket and decimating Darden's face with three quick shots before being shoved against the wall by Adams. They have a fight, with Lugo insisting he did what was necessary, but Adams insisting that it wasn't his call to make. Lugo brishes this off, saying that yes, he just did, and pushes Adams off him. Walker breaks them up from the desk, and speaks into the microphone. His words: "To anyone that can hear me, I'm the commander of an American evacuation force. We're here to rescue you. But first, the 33rd will pay for what they've done." Konrad makes himself known, saying he is disappointed in Walker. He stresses that no one leaves Dubai, that 1300 men, women, and children died because of his own mistake, and that Walker seems to want to finish off the rest. He finishes that if Walker will not learn from Konrad's mistake, than there is nothing more he can do. As he says goodbye, a helicopter is heard, and several of the thick glass panels on the suntower are broken as Delta takes cover from a passing helo. Adams states that they are trapped on this roof, and that the helicopter is their only way out, although there are a lot of soldiers between them and the helo. Several Zulu Squad soldiers are seen dismounting from the helo as he speaks. Lugo tells them to move while he covers them, and Adams fights this briefly, only to have Walker say Lugo is right and they must go. The player is then given control. While Walker and Adams descend the stairs into the blue rooms, Walker yells at Lugo to start running the second they reach the helicopter. The player must fight through waves of soldiers coming in through the deck, and once the many soldiers blocking their way out are dead, the two force their way onto the deck. Lugo can still be directed to pick off soldiers at this point, and the player should take full advantage of this as more soldiers sweep in. Adams and Walker climb the stairs above the deck to the left. With the helicopter in sight, the player has only a little more ways to go, and more room to clear away the soldiers. As a note, if directed to take out a group of soldiers near the fuel tank, he will comply, but if directed to a second time, it will be Adams who gives the order, to which Lugo replies "Say please!" until Walker interrupts and he switches to "Yes sir." When the path to the helicopter is clear, the player will be alerted so by Lugo. The two climb onto the helipad and the screen fades to black, coming in with a short cutscene showing Walker and Adams climbing into the helicopter with Walker taking control of the machine gun while Adams begins jacking the controls to make it fly. The player again recieves control and must cover Lugo while he runs down the suntower, through the plaza, onto the deck, and finally to their position. With the use of the machine gun, the feul tank on the deck can be blown up to make short work of any hostiles near it. While Adams fires up the helo, the player must shoot soldiers off of the rooftop and can freely destroy almost anything in their path, while taking advantage of the minigun's limitless ammunition. Lugo will readily advise where to shoot, and the player should be careful not to fire at him--he is the white highlighted figure that eventually flees onto the rooftop. With Lugo safely on the helicopter, the screen will fade to black as a checkpoint is cleared and a cutscene triggers, showing liftoff. The player regains control in seconds, with Walker saying that if the 33rd don't want to leave Dubai, that it is fine with him, and that they will bury them here, all the while decimating the rooftop with machine gun fire. Rather than flee the scene immediately, Walker instructs Adams to fly the copter around the pool, because he wants "to see what this gun can do". The player here is given/tasked with the free reign of first destroying the sound broadcasting setup, then, having circled around, splattering a few more 33rd soldiers over the tower. Adams circles around back to the front, and now the player can procede with destroying the suntower altogether. Hovering above the deck, the player can single-handedly wipe out every window and floor in the suntower and causing it to collapse entirely, with many satisfying explosions and ripping apart of steel structures. The final task is to destroy the generator, and when this finally explodes, what's left of the tower's frame falls into rubble and is destroyed, much to the awe of Lugo, with Walker declaring that his message to Konrad has been sent. Dogfight Over Dubai A cutscene plays, with Delta agreeing on flying out of there, but Lugo again tells them they have company. Walker again readies the minigun as the cutscene ends and fades to black. As the scene changes to a skyline filled with buildings, Walker breaks the first, second, and third walls, plus the roof, by saying that this isn't right--they did this already. The player will recognize this part of the game as the very same mission they started out on, even before the campaign really began. Walker shakes off his and his squad's confusion, telling Adams to get them (the fuck) away from (these fucking) enemy copters. Delta Squad is now caught in a dogfight over Dubai, and the player must again use the machine gun to destroy incoming helicopters, and many explode and crash into buildings and construction equipment, with Delta's copter narrowly dodging much of it themselves. The player must be sure to destroy any copters chasing them, in addition to several missiles that will be launched their way. Soon enough, flying sand starts to make visibility low as the storm moves in. Lugo and Adams are quickly aware of this fact, and Walker at first tells them to get them out of there, but Adams says he can't with the helicopters chasing them, so Walker tells them to fly into the storm. Lugo asks if he's nuts. "Guess we'll find out." With sand flooding the air and aiming impossible, a helicopter spins around and slams into Delta's, causing theirs to be damaged and tailspin out of control. Walker falls to the floor, gets up, and tells his squadmates to brace for impact as the helicopter begins to crash and the cutscene ends. End of Chapter 12 Spec Ops - The Line - Chapter 12 - The Rooftops - HD Walkthrough Screenshots Radio Tower's Destruction.jpg|Walker wipes out the Radio Tower Redo.jpg|There sure are more construction beams than I remember... Startout screenshot.png|This is familiar, huh? Previous Chapter ~ Next Chapter Category:Spec Ops: The Line walkthrough